


The Purpose of Raptors

by saintsavage



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WoT meets JW, basically. Aviendha is a raptor trainer alongside Min Farshaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purpose of Raptors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rough but after a week or so of fiddling with it I just wanted to post it. I'll probably do some editing later but right now I need to just step back. This was honestly inspired by the immediate connection I made between Dr. Wu and Aginor while watching the movie and it sort of spiraled from then on. I decided to go with Aviendha as our illustrious raptor-squad-mom because she's really suited to the role and Min is a really nice foil to her. Not sure if this is going to continue on and be, like, a thing... but for now I hope you enjoy it because I had fun with the concept.

**"What are they doing in the tower, anyway?"** One sun browned shoulder shrugged, to the large structure off to the left; it was too hot to muster up the energy to actually point. It was summer, after all, and this past week the temperatures had reached record highs. When she wasn't with the pack she spent most of her time lounging in the open, grassy area in an employees-only section of the park. Tall trees kept it mostly shaded and cool and there was a cafeteria nearby which made it one of the few comfortable places to relax at that wasn't overburdened with chattering tourists.

Min shifted her gaze to the pristine, bone-white building, eyeing the scurrying scientists with barely veiled disdain. Aviendha didn't know why but her fellow trainer seemed to hold a bitter grudge against anyone in a white coat. It seemed better not to ask. After another moment she turned away, dismissing the activity with her usual nonchalance. _"New splice, maybe."_

Tower T was a restricted area, high clearance, and it was the heart of Jurassic World... or more aptly, the brain. The Hammond Creation Lab was a beautiful, expansive facility but it was a bit of pretty theater designed to wow and inspire. The real work was done at Tower T - which was nicknamed the Ivory Tower by the grunts and most anyone else in the pecking order who didn't have the clout to get in. It's where the suits went to to make multimillion dollar deals and more importantly where the unparallelled brilliance of Dr. Aginor brought extinct creatures back from the land of the dead.

It was the sort of place Aviendha didn't have much love for, to be honest. The men and women who peopled the Ivory Tower were the same ones who convinced her years ago, when she was younger and more naive, that she should become a soldier for the good of her nation. _Snake charmers, the whole lot._ There were times she had the less-than-honorable thoughts of throwing them in the pen with her raptors.

Still, the place was busy and had been for weeks now. Unusually busy. Like a kicked hive.

 **"No, the digs in Montana weren't bringing up anything but more rex bones."** Absently she sat up, running one hand through her short red hair. _Ugh, about time for another haircut._ Aviendha could remember a time when she wore her hair long and braided but the humid heat on the Island didn't allow for that, not if she didn't want to melt. Of course working with raptors didn't really allow that either, the chance was too great that they'd grab a hold of it and then she'd be done.

Beside her Min took a long pull off what looked like water but was probably vodka. Technically it was against the rules of the park for employees to consume any alcohol, period, because of the very possible safety hazards but the former researcher rarely if ever followed that particular rule. So far she hadn't gotten caught by some miracle - personally Avi thought Min was screwing somebody pretty high up on the food chain but she'd never voice that opinion out loud; to comment on Min Farshaw's personal life was asking for a broken arm, snakes in your bed, and lots of cold shoulders.

After a long pause the dainty South African finally spoke. _"I thought they made a trip to South America somewhere, maybe two years ago?"_ Aviendha could hear the disinterest in her friend's voice and never failed to wonder over it. How could Min be so blase about working with some of the most beautiful, dangerous animals in the whole of history, living in a world composed of long-dead creatures?

It wasn't a front, either, not like the calm, cool, and sarcastic one she wore herself. Min genuinely did not give two shits. **"Washed out."** Min's response was a grunt, clearly irritated, or bored. Or both.

Again green eyes are drawn back to the tower, trying to gauge just how much she could say without annoying the other woman. They were done for the day, in theory, and she wouldn't have to see Min again for another twelve hours, but there wasn't anyone else she could really discuss her curiosity with. And she wanted to talk about it, if nothing else to calm the tremor of unease she felt watching all of those coats and suits swarming their beloved tower.

Aviendha had kept to herself once she'd left home, serving in the armed forces, training bomb detection dogs, but she'd always been a loner. Instead of attending a normal college her PhD was completed through correspondence courses in a record amount of time and after that it had been two years of behavioral studies in Alaska.

Through it all her icy reserve had been unbreached. Outside of her near obsession with prehistoric animals Aviendha just didn't feel the need for boring chats about the weather. Having friends meant learning names, basics interests, pretending to care about anything outside of her work. It wasn't worth the effort.

But something changed when she'd accepted the job at Jurassic World, enough to let the wiry, crop-haired Min worm her way on to the short list of people that Aviendha cared about. _"Still, it's been four years, it's about time for them to show off something shiny and new to bring the tourists in."_ Despite clearly wanting to drop the subject, Min added to their conversation in her offhand way, seeming to understand that Avi was bothered by something. She was a rather intuitive woman in that way.

 **"True."** Her eyes didn't leave the tower but thoughts of an earlier conversation with Sammael was creeping in on her thoughts, coloring the subject at hand with vaguely foreboding ideas of that moron succeeding in getting the raptors loose. Aviendha wanted to strangle the man on a regular basis; he was completely out of his depth with the raptors, utterly incapable of understanding that they-

 _"Are they still giving you crap about the raptors?"_ Min had tossed her empty 'water' bottle in to a recycling bin nearby and was sitting up straight, dark eyes shifting from casual mischief to an unsettling seriousness that again made Aviendha wonder how Min had managed to reach this point. She wasn't like any researcher Avi had ever encountered before.

 **"Aren't they always?"** A sigh, laced in irritation. **"The lab said they'd try and cook some up that weren't so aggressive last year, but they were too docile."** They hadn't even told her about that little adventure in to science until after the fact. _Ms._ Trakand had more or less shipped a box of hatchlings over to the raptor paddock like it was no big deal; even thinking about it made Avi want to strangle the frustrating park manager or at least scream at her again.

 _"Morons."_ The word is muttered but then again Min already knew the nasty details. Half the park had heard the resulting fight between Aviendha and Elayne.

 **"Last I heard they turned them over to Latelle and she's training them like dogs. It's a joke."** Avi stood up, brushing away the crumbs from her burger and crumpling up the trash. Min followed at her heels, stuck on the subject now. Once her interest was piqued she was nothing if not tenacious about getting her point across.

 _"You made the right call, Avi. They're too dangerous to have on display, there's no way we can use them like guard dogs. They'd get out."_ Min's face was slightly flushed, her tawny skin taking on a reddish cast, and she gestured to the area around them as if to emphasis her point. _"Hell, I bet those lap-raptors have their scary moments. I wouldn't be surprised if our favorite bitch loses an arm."_ That brings a grim smile to both of their faces; it was no secret that Latelle was gunning for the ultra-hot new tour guide and she wasn't above brawling over it.

 **"I know."** And she did, but that didn't change her doubts. Her fears.

 _"But you're worried about it."_ It wasn't a question.

Avi stopped and faced Min, exasperated because the dark-haired woman wasn't grasping the glaring problem with the raptors. **"Everything on this island has a purpose, Min. If the raptors can't be part of the zoo and they can't provide some sort of bizarre security, what is their purpose?"**

That seemed to floor her. Had they been talking about anything but the future of her raptors she might even have laughed at seeing the normally collected Min looking so flustered. After a heavy pause she voiced the fears Avi that had been gnawing at Avi for nearly six months now. _"You don't think they'd pull the plug on them, do you?"_

**"I don't know. They'd not causing trouble but they're not earning their keep either. Sammael..."**

_"What's the idiot come up with now?"_ Her tone had gone from soft and apologetic to outright hostile. Avi didn't blame her. Sammael wasn't the most likable man in the world. He was too over confident by half, for one thing, and for another he seemed to think that weapons and violence were the only answers worth having. Avi could understand that attitude, raised the way she was, but it didn't mean she liked it very much.

**"He thinks we should contract them out to the military. Train people like me to bond with a pack and fight."**

_"Are you serious? Is he insane?"_ She's practical yelling. A few heads turn in their direction and Avi starts walking again toward the parking lot where she left her jeep. Min manages to lower her tone but her fists are balled up tight. _"Somebody had to have dropped him as a baby."_

A worked up Min was just asking for a lot of trouble neither of them needed - like it or not, Sammael was Avi's boss and Min's too - so she tried to steer the conversation toward a less infuriating path. Or at least one that would defuse the volatile woman at her side enough to prevent another stabbing incident. **"I can't even imagine him as a baby. All I see is a smaller, rounder version of himself shouting about honor and victory."**

The image is absurd enough to make them both laugh and the rest of the walk is spent talking about easier things. Avi thought the subject had been forgotten but she should have realized it wasn't ever that easy to dissuade the formidable Min, not when she was determined to speak her peace. As they both climbed in to the jeep she turned in her seat and regarded Avi with those dark, fathomless eyes of hers. It was not comfortable to be pinned under that measuring stare. It reminded Avi of being a little girl and having the Wise Ones catching her doing something dishonorable. _"Still, where does he think he'll even find 'people like you' Avi? Scholarly soldiers aren't exactly thick on the ground."_

She made a good point if it wasn't Sammael they were discussing. Min had never taken the time to consider how the man worked. Avi shifted the jeep in to gear and pulled out of the lot, glancing over at her friend. **"That's the scary part, he doesn't see me as a scientist, not really. He sees me as a sister-in-arms."** Min snorted; she'd heard that line a lot since Sammael had been put in charge of their little side project. **"To be fair he's got a lot of faith in the military. He thinks a soldier can do anything a scientist can do and they can even do it better... but he doesn't understand that I am not in control of the pack. Nobody is in control but them. One day they might decide they don't like listening to me and that'll be it."**


End file.
